


No Better Time Than Now

by DaughterofAres2019



Series: Adventures in the Office [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Office Sex, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: Michael and Gavin decide to help the reader out one night at the office when they hear about her secret crush. Forced motivation isn't always bad, right?





	No Better Time Than Now

I was walking down the hallway towards the AH office, but ended up being ambushed halfway there. Michael and Gavin grabbed me before blindfolding me. I stiffened and tried to use my hands to take off the blindfold but they were restrained by the two guys. 

“What the fuck guys? Why did you blindfold me?” I asked, cocking my head to the side and setting my mouth in a frown. 

Michael just laughed. “Well, a little bird in the office told us a little secret, so now we’re going to help you. Think of this as a favor.”

I frowned more and shook my head. 

“A favor? What the hell are you talking about?”

Gavin simply laughed.

“We’re not telling. Besides, you’ll find out soon enough.”

I went to protest more, but they were already leading me down the hallway. My strides weren’t as long as theirs so I tripped occasionally, but otherwise made it unharmed. 

“Alright, we’re here,” Michael murmured after a moment of walking. 

Based on how far we had walked, I assumed we were at the AH office, which is where I was originally going. Well, to gather my stuff. It was almost 7 on a Friday, so it was very strange that Gavin and Michael were both still here. Though I guessed they stayed because of whatever they had planned for me. 

“Knock ‘em dead, (Y/N),” Gavin told me before I was pushed forward, and the door closed behind me. 

The blindfold was thick so I had no idea if the lights were even on or not, or wether there was anything in my immediate surroundings. So, I decided to take a few steps, but immediately bumped into a box someone had left out. I grunted at the impact, before deciding to try a different direction. 

After another few steps, I bumped into a computer chair, and I almost didn’t catch myself in time. 

“Fuck, I don’t have time for this. God damn you Michael and Gavin!” I exclaimed, kicking the chair, only for me to fall over. “Shit!”

As I laid on the ground, I heard the door open and I turned my head toward the sound. 

“Who’s there? Can you help me, please?” I called into the darkness, hoping that another one of the AH crew was there and could set me free. 

“(Y/N)?” I hard a voice ask, but I immediately knew who it was. 

“Trevor?” I asked, scooting along the floor towards the noise. I was happy that he was there, but nervous too because I’d had a crush on him for the past year. “Can you take off my blindfold please?”

“You have a blindfold too?”

I sighed. “Crap. Then we’re both blind. Did Michael and Gavin do this to you?”

“Uh, yes,” he replied. “They did the same thing to you?”

I nodded, but then remembered he couldn’t see me. 

“Yeah. But I’ll see if I can make it over to you. It’ll be easier to get your blindfold off, and then mine,” I told him, prompting him to keep talking. 

I kept moving towards where his voice was coming from, and eventually I fell against a hard body. 

“Oh, um, hi,” I whispered, as I tried to prop myself up. 

He chuckled quietly, and the sound went straight to my core. “Hello to you too. Need any help getting upright?”

“Help would be appreciated,” I said, shivering when I felt his hands touch my arm. 

He lifted me up carefully, well as much as he could with his own bonds. I pushed myself up against his chest, but I ended up slipping, our lips pressing together. I froze in place once I realized we were kissing. Scrambling backwards, I reached up and ripped off Trevor’s blindfold, before tucking my hands back against my body. 

A few moments later, I felt my own blindfold being removed, and my eyes opened as soon as it was gone. Trevor was staring at me, blindfold in hand. He had gotten out of his bonds, and was starting to reach for mine. 

“Thanks,” I murmured, still feeling awkward at our kiss. 

He broke the zip ties that were around my wrist and tossed them behind him. I rubbed my wrists where the ties had cut into the skin, seeing where the red spanned across the tan. But I was surprised when Trevor reached out and took one of my wrists, massaging it lightly. 

I looked up when he touched me, a question on my lips. 

“Shh,” he murmured, still rubbing my wrist. “It’s the least I could do after what the two boys put us through.”

I blushed but didn’t pull away. 

“You don’t have to. It already feels better.”

He scoffed and leaned down to give the red skin a chaste kiss. I stiffened in my spot, my blush deepening. 

“W-what?” I asked softly, looking back and forth between Trevor and my wrist. 

But I didn’t get a verbal answer. Instead, Trevor leaned forward and connected our lips, his hand coming up to grasp my other wrist. I stiffened for a moment before reciprocating, leaning into him. 

Reaching up, I wrapped my arms around his neck, almost falling onto him. He simply moved to wrap an arm around my waist, keeping me against his body. 

“Trevor,” I mumbled, breaking the lip lock. “What are we doing?”

He sighed and pulled back a little more, able to stare into my eyes. 

“I like you (Y/N). I have for a while. And this seemed like a good time as any to confess.”

I blushed and kissed him quickly. “I like you too, Trevor. Have for a while as well.”

He plunged back in, taking my lips with his again. “I’m so happy to hear that.”

The kiss turned into something hotter as I felt his tongue reach out and touch my bottom lip. Opening my mouth, I let him in, groaning slightly when I was able to taste him. My fingers moved to weave into his hair and I loved how soft it was against my skin. 

His own hands moved further down my back, almost reaching my ass. I arched into him, my chest now pressed against his own. But the feeling was short lived when I started to get up. I fell back, watching him as he moved onto the couch. I followed him up there, settling myself on his lap once more.

From my position on him, I could feel him getting hard underneath me, and my core became even more wet. As he ran his hands over my skin, I pressed our mouths back together. He taste was addictive. 

My clothing became burdensome though, so I quickly moved to shed my shorts. His eyes widened at the sight of my black lace thong, but I simply smirked. Trevor almost pulled me back onto him, hands tugging my mouth against his. 

“You’re so hot,” he murmured, tangling a hand in my long hair. 

“Not so bad yourself,” I replied, tugging on his bottom lip.

Pulling back, I scooted down his body, hands reaching for his zipper. I popped the button, making sure to run my palm over his bulge. He moaned lowly. Smirking, I tugged down the hem of his pants, leaving his boxers on for the time being. I let his jeans drop to the floor, my hands reaching for my own shirt right after. 

My shirt dropped down onto the growing pile of clothes. I leaned forward onto him again, moaning when I felt his hands run up my arms towards my chest. Our lips came back together, his tongue playing with mine. 

I felt his fingers move to my back and unhook my bra, where I then ripped it off and threw it somewhere behind me. His hands wandered down to my underwear, but I smacked his hands away. 

Instead, I tugged at his own shirt, prompting him to take it off. I broke the contact between our lips, and moved to sit back on his hips watching him remove his shirt. Once it was off and on the ground, I stood up and began to remove my underwear. 

Trevor watched me with hungry eyes. Once the flimsy garment had touched the ground, I was reaching for his own underwear and he lifted his hips to make it easier. Tossing those onto the floor as well, I straddled his thighs again, hand reaching out to stroke his cock. 

I gave him a few firm tugs before I was moving to sink down onto him. We both moaned at the feeling, and I threw my head back, eyes closed in bliss. 

After adjusting to the feeling of him inside me, I started to move, using my legs to push myself up and then letting myself fall back down. He was rock hard and hitting the sweet spot inside me with every movement. I moaned loudly at the feeling, hands moving to grip his shoulders. 

He groaned at the feeling of my nails sinking into his skin, and he moved to kiss me again. His hands placed themselves on my waist and started to help my movements. The new power felt great and I voiced my approval. 

“Just like that, Trevor,” I moaned, clutching at him harder. 

He suddenly picked me up, pressing me into the couch. His cock was hitting just the right spot inside me and it was turning me into a moaning mess. In the back of my mind, I was worried about someone possibly walking by and hearing us. But the pleasure that was clouding my head brushed away any insecurities. 

“Faster, Trevor. Harder.”

He complied and started thrusting harder, his own moan getting stuck in his throat when I raked my nails down his back. Trevor jerked at the feeling and the movement had me seeing stars. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room along with our frenzied panting. 

A few more thrusts pushed me over the edge and I came with Trevor’s name on my lips. He followed soon after, hips stuttering through his orgasm. As we both came down from our highs, he simply held me in his arms, running a hand through my hair. 

“I just have to say, I didn’t expect that when I came into work today,” I told him, moving off the couch and gathering up my clothes. “Not that I minded.”

He laughed and handed me my shirt. 

“I didn’t either, but I’m happy things worked out this way.”

As we kissed again, a loud thump came from the hallway, causing up to break apart. I stared at the door and waited, but the only thing that came was a soft “I knew it would work!”

Rolling my eyes, we finished getting dressed before leaving the office together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been watching a lot of AH recently, and this came to mind. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
